Moving to Tokyo
by baby-inu08
Summary: Kagome is a girl who moved to Tokyo and attends Shikon High, What if the most popular guy in school starts playing tricks on her? What if he starts having feelings for her? BEWARE Kikyo lover do not read
1. Moving in

Moving in

This is my first Fan fic so im so sorry if there is any errors please enjoy my fan fic ****

Kagome Higurashi: 17

Inuyasha Tama: 18

Sango Takajashi: 17

Miroku Pervertis: 18

Kouga Wolf: 18

Kikyo Nachi: 17

Naraku Darkness: 18

&&& Some where around Japan&&&

Kagome Higurashi a normal 17 year old girl waiting for her freedom from school. She ived with her mom, her little brother Souta and her grandfather. Kagome was in her room packing her stuff since she is going to move to The Sunset Shrine in Tokyo because of her grandfathers way of living in shirines.

"Kagome, Sweet heart dinner is ready" said Miss Higurashi with coming out of the kitchen.

"Coming mom" said Kagome leaving her stuff on her bed and rushing down the stairs to the table.

The family ate their dinner in silence not saying a word since they knew that they were moving the next day.

"Come on kids cheer up, its not the end of the world" said Miss Higurashi with an unpleasant look on her face.

" Im sorry Mom is that I cant belive were actually moving" said Kagome with a sad look on her face

" I know sweet heart but trust me you will have new friends you'll see" said Miss Higurashi comforting her daughter.

&&&Later that night&&&

"Well tomorrow is the big day, I cant belve were finally moving, I hope I meet new friends and all that stuff ahhhggggggg" said Kagome finally falling asleep.

&&& In the morning&&&

" Kagome wake up!!!!!" said Miss Higurashi yelling in the hall way. Kagome woke up scared to death by the scream.

"Im coming mother you really didn't had to yell!! Said know an angry Kagome

"Gomen dear is that were gonna be late" said Miss Higurashi

Kagome quickly got dressed and she put all her stuff in the trunk of the car. The trip was an 2 hour ride and Kagome's butt hurts.

" Oh man I couldn't wait to get out of that car" said Kagome getting out of the car.

She wlked to her new room and she was impresed that it ws big and spacy. School started in 3 days so she just started unpacking her things

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N): Im gonna leave it there folks. Sorry that is was so short I promise you that the others are gonna be longer

Please review!!!!!!

Hope you like it

Babyinu08


	2. First day, new friends and the arrogant ...

****

First day, new friends and the arrogant jerk

Hi again, heres the second chapie, I hope you like it . Oh and Im putting the stats of the character if some how you forget them. Any ways enjoy.

Kagome Higurashi: 17

Inuyasha Tama: 18

Sango Takajashi: 17

Miroku Pervertis: 18

Kouga Wolf: 18

Kikyo Nachi: 17 (hate her)

Naraku Darkness: 18

&&& Three days later&&&

"Kagome, honey wake up" said Miss Higurashi entering Kagome's room. " Its your first day of school and you have to get ready" said Miss Higurashi smiling.

"Come on Mom just Five more minutes, please!!!!!!!" said an exhausted Kagome "No way sweet heart or you'll be late" Said Miss Higurashi

"Ok, I'll get up" said Kagome getting out of her bed and heading to the bathroom.

After taking a bath Kagome got dressed in her new uniform, the uniform had a green miniskirt and a white and green blouse. Kagome walked down the stairs and said goodbye to her mom.

&&& In school&&&

"Man that was a really long walk"said Kagome finally arriving at her new school. She looked around the school grounds and saw a lot of people talking in little groups. Suddenly she felt a hand in her butt and turn around to slap him but was stopped by what she saw.

"HENTAI!!!!!"slap said a girl with long hair and brown eyes. "But Sango I wasn't doing anything wrong, was I?" said boy with dark eyes and a little pony tail.

"Im sorry for his really perverted han, by the why Im Sango Takajashi, whats your name?" said Sango

"Hi im Kagome Higurashi and I just moved here" said Kagome

" Cool, this is my friend Miroku Pervertis, by the way don't ask about his last name because it's a long story" said Sango

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"That's the bell see you later Kagome" said Sango and Miroku

"Bye!" said Kagome "Now to find the office, I hope its no t to far" said Kagome

Kagome spent ten minutes looking for the office until she bumped into a silver haired boy about her age causing her to fall down. "Watch were you going you little wench" said this silver haired boy with amber eyes and quite tall.

"You were the one who…" Kagome was cute off bye this boy.

"Well lookie here if it isn't the little witch of the school, Kikyo" said this boy with a really perkie face

"Ah, for your information im not this Kikyo person so just buzz off you big jerk!" said know a really angry Kagome.

"Your right your not her, Im sorry and by the way my name isn't YOU BIG JERK is Inuyasha Thank you verry much" said Inuyasha whit a smirk on his face.

"See if I care" said Kagome heading to the office really mad at Inuyasha. This made Inuyasha really mad so he decided to make Kagome's life miserable for the rest of the Senior year.

&&& In the office&&&

"Hi Im here to get my schedule" said Kagome to the secretary. "Name?" said the secretary.

"Kagome Higurashi cursing the Senior year" said Kagome. "Lets see… ah here we go Kagome Higurashi, here's your schedule"

"Thank You"said Kagome leaving the office.

&&& Out side the class room&&&

"Here we are room 234" said Kagome taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Ah class we have a new student, please come in Miss Higurashi" said the teacher letting Kagome in the class room.

"Know class this is Kagome Higurashi she is a new student and I want you to make her feel welcome" said the teacher.

"Now please take a set next to Inuyasha " said the teacher pointing to Inuyasha. "Oh my god I cant belive I have to sit next to him, this is the worst day of my life" thought Kagome as she took her seat.

That is when she noticed Sango sitting on her other side and she got happy.

"Hi kagome, I cant belive were in the same class, let me see your schedule" said Sango with a smile while Kagome handed over her schedule.

"Oh cool, you're in all my classes, looks like were gonna be good friends" said Sango with smile.

The day whent pretty nice except for the arrogant Inuyasha that spent the entire day bodering Kagome and trying to get her attention.

&&& Later that night&&&

"I cant belive him he is such a jerk" said Kagome really mad at Inuyasha, but that's not all today she found oukt that Inuyasha was her neighbor and know she had to hear from him all day.

"Ahhhhhhggggggggggggg! Im really tired, maybe Ishould stop thinking of my problems and leave them for tomorrow" said Kagome stretching her arms and got up to turn off the lights and whent to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N): Im gonna leave it there folks cause I gottago to sleep

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Preview of the next chapie:

Kagome finally met Kikyo and Kouga and she thought that Inuyasha is right about Kikyo she is the witch of the school.


	3. The witch of the school and another arro...

The witch of the school and another arrogant jerk

Hi again, heres the third chapter, I hope you like it . Oh and Im putting the stats of the character if some how you forget them. Any ways enjoy.

Kagome Higurashi: 17

Inuyasha Tama: 18

Sango Takajashi: 17

Miroku Pervertis: 18

Kouga Wolf: 18

Kikyo Nachi: 17 (hate her more)

Naraku Darkness: 18

&&& Next day &&&

Kagome woke up and got ready for school, but this time she had breakfast with her family. On her way out she accidently bumped in into her new neighbor Inuyasha.

"Well well well so you are my neighbor wench" said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Excuse me but I didn't ask to be your neighbor you baka" said Kagome " I cant believe you, now I have to see you an support your stuped comments in school, after school and now as neighbors too" said a really angry Kagome.

With that said Kagome left Inuyasha and headed to school. When she got to school she felt someone grab her wrist and she thought it was Miroku, but when she turned around a strange boy was on front of her "Hi baby cakes, you sure are very pretty so Im gonna make you my woman" said this boy with a strange look in his eyes.

"What!!!!!!!!" said Kagome " Let me go right know and Im not your woman" said an angry Kagome.

"I don't think so sweet heart" said this boy. "Let her go Kouga" said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's arm and bringing her close to him. "Stay away form my woman you mutt face" said Kouga.

"Now wait a minute I am not your woman Kouga and Im not someones property is that clear!" said an angy Kagome.

"Fine, Im only leaving for you Kagome but you will be my woman" said Kouga leaving.

"Umm, thanks Inuyasha" said Kagome. "Feh, whatever" said Inuyasha leaving as well.

&&& Home class&&&

"Hi Sango" said Kagome. "Hi Kagome, I heard that Kouga is calling you his woman right?" said Sango

"Yeah he is worse than Inuyasha" said Kagome. "Inuyasha and Kouga have been rivals since pre school, I think" said Sango

A few minutes later a girl similar to Kagome entered the classroom with her friend called Naraku.

"Sango?"said Kagome. "Yeah" answered Sango, "Who is that girl she looks a lot like me" said a confused Kagome.

"That's Kikyo Nachi she is the most popular girl in school and she has had a crush on Inuyasha since anyone can remember, but Inuyasha doesn't like her, oh and she is known as the yankee witch from the school" explained Sango to Kagome.

"Oh, so that's what Inuyasha ment when he confused me with Kikyo" said Kagome

"Hey that's my set get out of it you loser" reclaimed Kikyo

"And why should I get out of this chair your royal witchness" said Kagome with a smirk. "Because you little bitch I belong on Inuyasha's side so keep moving" said an angry Kikyo.

"Wait a second Kikyo, who said I wanted you on my side" said Inuyasha, "But Inuyashie wachie im suppose to be your girl friend" said a really childish Kikyo jumping on Inuyasha.

"Who said Im your boyfriend, to me you're a yankee freaky bitch that doesn't understand that I don't want to be with you, I prefere a roach on my side instead of you" said Inuyasha pushing Kikyo off him.

With that said Kikyo got up and moved to the available seet next to Naraku Darkness, "Kikyo I can help you get rid of that new girl Kagome" said Naraku, "Really?, how are you gonna get rid of her" said Kikyo. "Leave it to me I have a plan" said Narakku, " Alright" said Kikyo.

&&& Hall way&&&

"Wait up Sango!!!" yelled Miroku, "What is it you pervert I gotta go to class" said Sango.

"I know but I have to ask you something" said Miroku, " What is it?" said Sango while Miroku was reaching for her butt.

"I was just wondering if…" slap "You pervert im never gonna listen to you when ypu want to talk to me you lecher" said a really angry Sango going to her next class.

Miroku stod there until Inuyasha came out. "So… you touched her again right? Asked Inuyasha,

"Yep and it was woth it. "You'll never change Miroku" said Inuyasha, "I know" said Miroku with a smirk on his face.

&&&Lunch&&&

"Come on Kagome, lets sit over here" said Sango going to their tables. Sango and Kagome sat on their tables and they noticed Kikyo entering the caffeteria and heading towards Sango and Kagome.

"This is all your fault Higurashi, now my Inuwashi doesn't want to sit with me" said Kikyo.

"You know what Kikyo, I think Inuyasha will never sit with you in lunch because he doesn't like you so get it through your thick head and stop doing this nonsense" said Sango.

"Shut up Takajashi!!, Inuyasha does care for me you'll see, someday ill make him love me" said an angry Kikyo heading towards her table.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!"laughed Sango and Kagome, "You really showed her Sango" laughed Kagome.

"Ive been doing this all my life just to see that look on her face" said Sango. "She really doesn't get it does she?" asked Kagome, "Bealive me she is as dumb as a cow" said Sango

"Yeah your right" said Kagome

&&& After school&&&

"Hey Kagome whanna go to the mall with me?" Asked Sango.

"Sure why not, pick me up at my house oh and heres my direction" said Kagome handing her a piece of paper with her direction.

"Ill pick you up at 5 o'clock ok? asked Sango, "Yeah its fine" said Kagome.

"Oh and by the way Miroku and Inuyasha are metting us there, is it a problem?" asked Sango.

"No is not a problem Sango, see you later" said Kagome heading to her house.

"Oh great just what needed know I have to see him in the mall, oh whatever I don't think he'll bother me" thought Kagome.

&&&Kagome's house&&&

"Im home!" said Kagome, "Oh hi dear how was your day in school?" asked Miss Higurashi.

"It was ok I think, all thoe I cant stand Inuyasha he is always bothering me" an angry Kagome.

"Uhhh!! Kagome's got a boyfriend!" said Souta, "Why you little brat, get back here!!" yelled Kagome.

"I don't have time for this I have to get ready for the mall, oh Mom Im going to the mall with Sango, ok?" asked Kagome, "Ok Kagome" said Miss Higurashi.

Kagome went to her room to change into something that isn't her school uniform. Then she sat down to see T.V while Sango arrived.

BEEP!!!!!

"Gotta go Mom see you later!!" said Kagome, "Kagome wait, do you have any money?" asked Miss Higurashi.

"Upps I almost forgot, no" said Kagome, "Heres some 40 dollars is that ok?" asked Miss Higurashi.

"Yeah that's ok, bye Mom!!" said Kagome

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N): Well im gonna leave it here folks. I hope you've liked it and thanks for the reviews

Please Review!!!!!!

Preview of the next chapie:

Kagome and Sango arrived at the mall to meet with Inuyasha and Miroku, bukt while there shooping something terrible happens to Kagome. What will Inuyasha do?


	4. The mall part 1

****

The mall part 1

Im putting the stats in case you forget them .

Kagome Higurashi: 17

Inuyasha Tama: 18

Sango Takajashi: 17

Miroku Pervertis: 18

Kouga Wolf: 18

Kikyo Nachi: 17 (I still hate her)

Naraku Darkness: 18 (to freaky)

Don't worry Seshy and Rin lovers im gonna put them in my fan fic in about 2 chapies more.

&&&Outside&&&

"Hey Sango" said Kagome walking towards Sango's car. "Hi Kagome come on, Inuyasha and Miroku are on there way to the mall" said Sango.

Kagome got into Sango's car and drove away, "I like your car Sango, I can't belive you have a BMW convertible!!" said an exited Kagome. "My dad got it for me in my 16th birthday, its so cool" said Sango.

"Im thinking on getting my self a MERCEDES convertible" said Kagome, "That sounds nice Kagome" said Sango. "Yeah, I love convertibles" said Kagome, "Me too there so cool and pretty" said Sango.

"While Sango and Kagome were on there way to the mall they met Inuyasha and Miroku (A/N: Their on Miroku's car and they met in a stop light). "Hi guys" said Sango and Kagome, "How is my beautiful Sango today?" said Miroku with a perverted look on his face.

"Hey Miroku I chalange you to a race" said Sango, "Really my dear sweet Sango" said Miroku, "The first one to get to the mall wins!" said Sango

3.….2.….1.….GO!!!!!!!

Miroku and Sango raced though out the streets aproximadly 150 mph until Miroku passed Sango and Sango decided to take a shourt cut though an aley and it lead her straight to the mall and guess who won!!!!!

"YES!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME WE WON!!!!!!!!"yelled Sango, Kagome was in complete shock and started screaming at Sango. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!! WE ALMOST CRASHED INTO A MAIL BOX AND WE HAD OVER 6 POLICE CARS FOLLOWING US!!!!!!!" said an angry Kagome. 5 minutes later Miroku and Inuyasha arrived and parked their car next to Sango's meanwhile Inuyasha yelling at Miroku with the same reason Kagome did, "COME BACK HERE MIROKU PERVERTIS!!!!!!! ILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!! Yelled Inuyasha while was chasing Miroku.

After about 30 minutes of chasing they decided to go in the mall, "Hey Sango I wanna go to 5 stores of clothes and 3 of DVD's or Home movies" said an exited Kagome. "WOW! ARE YOU CRAZY KAGOME, I DON'T WANNA BE IN THIS MALL UNTIL IT CLOSES!!!!!!!!! said an irritated Inuyasha, "Who asked you Mr. Dog face?!?!?!?!"

"What did you called me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" asked a mad Inuyasha, "DOG FACE!!! You have a problem with that?!?!?!?!?!?!. "WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

"Hre they go again they are always fighting don't you…"Sango was interrupted when she noticed Miroku groping her, "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! slap. "That really hurts Sango" said Miroku with a red cheek, "Serves you right you perverted monk" said a frustrated Sango.

After the two coples stoped fighting they decided to start shopping, first Kagome wanted to go to Victoria's Secret. Inuyasha stayed out side but Miroku was staring at the womens underware until Sango cut him and she slaped him directly in the face.

&&&&&&&&&Out the store&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"GOD WHATS TAKING THEM SO LONG!!!!!!!!" said an irritated Inuyasha, "Don't worry Inuyasha their women let them have their fun" said a calmed Miroku. "And why are you so calmed?!?!?!" asked Inuyasha, "Im calmed because im having fun looking at the womens underware from out here" said a perverted Miroku. Inuyasha instantly fell anime style. "You sick little pervert"said a laughing Inuyasha.

"What can I say that's how I am" said a happy Miroku, 30 minutes later the girls were shopping until they found them selves with… yes your right KIKYO!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: Im gonna leve it there folks, sorry it took so long I was on vacation, sorry if its so short too.)

Next chapter:The mall part 2

Kagome starts discusing with Kikyo and she tretens her to death what will she do?!?!?!?!

that's on chapie 5, don't miss it.


	5. The mall part 2 and the accident

****

The mall part 2

Im putting the stats in case you forget them .

Kagome Higurashi: 17

Inuyasha Tama: 18

Sango Takajashi: 17

Miroku Pervertis: 18

Kouga Wolf: 18

Kikyo Nachi: 17 (I still hate her)

Naraku Darkness: 18 (to freaky)

&&&&&&&&&&Last Chapie&&&&&&&&&&&&

"GOD WHATS TAKING THEM SO LONG!!!!!!!!" said an irritated Inuyasha, "Don't worry Inuyasha their women let them have their fun" said a calmed Miroku. "And why are you so calmed?!?!?!" asked Inuyasha, "Im calmed because im having fun looking at the womens underware from out here" said a perverted Miroku. Inuyasha instantly fell anime style. "You sick little pervert"said a laughing Inuyasha.

"What can I say that's how I am" said a happy Miroku, 30 minutes later the girls were shopping until they found them selves with… yes your right KIKYO!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&Outside The mall&&&&&&&&

"OH MY GOD, SANGO LOOK WHOS HERE" said a frustrated Kagome, "You know what Miroku, I think that's my Q to leave" said Inuyasha. "Maybe we should get going Kagome" said Sango.

Before they could leave Kikyo grabed Kagomes arm and started arguing with her, "OUCH!!!, Let go of me you slut!!!!!!!"screamed Kagome at Kikyo. Kikyo slaped Kagome right in the face, leaving a shocked crowd, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT YOU WENCH!!!!!!!!!.

"You know what Kikyo your worse than a SLUT you're a FREAKING WHORE!!!!!" said an angry Kagome while she took Kikyo down with a punch in the stomach. Kikyo was in great pain and she could only say "You will regret this Kagome Higurashi, I swear your gonna pay with your life you stuped wench!!" said Kikyo.

Kagome was about to slap Kikyo until Inuyasha grabed her wrist "That's enough she has had enough…for today" said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "Inuyashie washie how could you say such a thing to your girlfriend" said a crying Kikyo. Inuyasha stud on front of Kikyo "Listen you stuborn wench!!!!, why don't you go to hell!!!!, Im not your freaking boyfiend you SLUT!!!!!!!

"Don't worry my Inuyasha when I finish with this slut we will be happy together" said Kikyo with an evil smile on her face and she left. "I can't belive that slut she never gets tired does she?!?!?!?!" said an angry Kagome. While Kagome was crossing the street out of nowhere a car came really fast an Kagome did not notice the car coming towards her and she got hit by the car leaving her unconscious in the street . Inuyasha and the others where in complete shock when they saw this.

Inuyasha came running towards Kagome and he found her seriously wounded so he took her to Miroku's car quickly took her to the hospital. "How could I let this happen, I could of stoped that car from hitting her" Inuyasha thought really worried. "Don't you dare die on me Kagome!" thought Inuyasha as he was driving really fast towards the nearest hospital that was about 5 minutes from the hospital.

Finally Inuyasha arrived at the hospital and he carried Kagome to main doors, "Please someone help me!!!" Inuyasha screamed and a nurse quickly appeared with a bed to take Kagome to Emergency right away.

"Will take the girl to emergency, mean while could you fill out these documents for the patient?" asked the nurse.

Inuyasha nodded and sat in the wating room to fill out the documents, when he was done he gave them to the counter and he sat and waited for Kagomes doctor to come and tell him if she is ok, but no one came and he was really pissed and was about to protest until Sango and Miroku arrived.

"Inuyasha is Kagome ok?????" asked a desperate Sango and Miroku, "I don't know if she is ok, the fucking doctor hasn't comed out yet" said an irritated Inuyasha.

Minutes later the doctor came "friends or family of Kagome Higurashi?" asked the doctor and quickly Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango came to the doctor.

"Is Kagome alright?!?!?!?!?!"asked Inuyasha, "Well, she is really weak and her arm is fractured and she received a really serios wound on her head so she is not out of danger and we have to keep an eye on her" said the doctor.

"Can I see her??!?!?!?!"asked Inuyasha, "Yes, she is in room 425" said the doctor and left.

Inuyasha quicky got to Kagomes room and opened the door and he saw her on the bed, her head bandaged and her left arm in a cast.

Inuyasha walked to her and he stared at her pail face, suddenly he felt his heart in a great pain.

__

"Why am I feeling this way?, I don't even like her? Or do I?" thought Inuyasha

"Kagome you have to wake up, please I don't want to look at you that way, please wake up!!!" Thought Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat on Kagomes side and grabed her hand, "Please Kagome you have to be strong, I don't what I should do without you" Inuyasha whispered to her ear.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a tear rolling down his face.

"Where am I?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" asked Kagome, "Where are the others ?!?!?!?!?!" said a scared Kagome.

"Please Kagome you have to be strong, I don't know what I should do without you"

"Inuyasha"thought Kagome, "Inuyasha where are you" said Kagome suddenly she felt his voice getting louder and she followed it she ran and ran until she saw a white light and she walked towards the light…

__

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find Inuyasha by her side she slowly whisperd his name "Inuyasha" kagome whispered.

"Kagome!!!, thank god your awake!!!" Inuyasha quickly grabed Kagome in a soft embrace.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and they looked each other and then Inuyasha broke the embrace.

"You worried me sick man, I thought you were gonna enter a coma" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, You know im not gonna die so relax" said Kagome tryng to relax Inuyasha.

"Im just happy that your ok Kagome, I thought I lost you back there"

Kgome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and got lost in his amber eyes… 5 minutes later Sango and Miroku enter the room, and Miroku has a red cheek and we all know what happened back there.

"Kagome, are you alright?!?!?" asked a worried Sango, "Don't worry Sango im ok, by the way how did that accident occurred?" asked Kagome, "Well whrn you were about to cross the street jut in front of the mall a car came out of nowhere and tried to kill you" explained Miroku.

"You know what, I think Kikyo is responsible for all of this im sure of it" said Inuyasha

"How can you even prove this if you don't have any proof Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

"I know it was her, because she thretend Kagome to death, don't you remember?" said Inuyasha, "True yes its true but maybe it wasn't her Inuyasha" argued Miroku

"Whatever Miroku" said Inuyasha, "So when am I gonna be able to go home?" asked Kagome.

"The doctor said that tomorrow will be ok" said Inuyasha, "Good im crazy to go home, I really don't like hospitals that much you know" said Kagome

"Yeah I know the doctors put you really nervous" answerd Inuyasha, "Well I find the nurses really hot around here" said Miroku with a perverted look on his face. "Miroku, what did we talk about earlier?" asked Sango with a sarcastic face, "I know that im not supposed to look at the nurses Sango, but there so hot!!!" said Miroku

Every one sweet droped and fell anime style, "I really don't know how I put up with you" said Sango.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N): Well im gonna leave it here folks. I hope you've liked it. As I promised Sesshy and Rin are gonna be on the next chapie so don't miss it. Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please Review!!!!!!

Preview of the next chapie:

Kagome finally returns to her home and guess what… she gets to meet Inuyasha's older brother and his fiancé


End file.
